one_piece_fanfandomcom-20200214-history
Eira Jernigan
Eira Jernigan is a Cyborg in the Blood Pirate Crew where she acts as one of the Archeologists. Appearance Eira is a lovely young girl clad in a white dress with empty blue and green eyes, carrying a giant mace. Her eyes are normally covered by her long hair and only peek between the gaps. There is no overt evidence in her appearance that she is a Cyborg, except for the metal horn that juts from the middle of her forehead. She is never seen without the large mace, which she carries as if it weighed nothing. Personality History Not much is known about her history before she joined the Blood Pirates as it appears that her memory was wiped, or at least tampered with. It is known, however, that she is the first, and so far, last one to join the Crew since the original Captain was arrested. As such, she only knows the current crew, though she has heard many stories about the original Captain. Eira was found on a deserted Winter Island that showed signs of having once had a civilization on it, focused on mining, but has since fallen to ruin. She had no memories of who she was, why she was there or even how long she had been alive. Because of this, it was decided by the Captain that this cyborg's name would be "Eira Jernigan" and that she would join the crew. There were no dissenting opinions. After joining the Blood Pirates, Eira offered to allow the crew to use the island as their base on the Grand Line. The offer was accepted and the Blood Pirates spend a lot of time on this island while they're on the Grand Line. Synopsis Equipment Einion (アンビル, Anbiru): Eira's battle mace, which she carries with her at all times. It has a large, round head that appears to be quartered and has several holes in each quarter. It was weighed once and found to weigh 480 kg. The head of Einion has been discovered to have been laced with Sea Prism Stone, making it so Eira can strike Devil Fruit Users with her Mace and still cause damage to them. Powers and Abilities Natural Battle Mace Master: Apparently independent of her Cyborg Modifications, Eira has proven herself to be a master in the use of Einion, her mace. She carries and swings the mace around as if it were as light as a feather and an extension of her own body. Her mastery of this weapon has lead to her epithet of Eira the Mace (雪メイス, Yuki Meisu, lit Snow Mace). Cyborg Modifications Scan (目を通す, Me o tōsu, lit I look through): Eira's most often used modification. Her eyes have been equipped with an electronic scope that allows her to be able to identify a number of things just by looking at them and comparing them to a database. *'Treasure' (宝, Takara): Eira can give an accurate, to an exact, value of items after scanning them. She states that, while scanning items, she sees information on the item such as age and composition, allowing her to estimate its worth or to give its exact worth if the item shows up in her database. *'Bounty' (懸賞金, '' Kenshōkin ): Eira can give information on a Pirate's latest bounty, their epithet and which crew they belong to. She does this by downloading Wanted Posters as they come out. This can lead to inaccurate information if she hasn't gotten updated Wanted Posters or if the Marines have not issued a bounty. '''Deceptive Strength': Because of Eira's modifications she has a lot more physical power than her appearance would lead one to believe. This is typically demonstrated by her easily carrying around and using Einion which is 10x heavier than she is. Trivia *Appearance is that of Berserker of Black from Fate/Apocrypha **This character is based on Frankenstein's Monster *Name: **Eira is a Welsh name derived from the word eira, meaning "snow." **Jernigan is derived from the Old Breton name Iarnuuocon meaning "iron famous". Category:Female Category:Females Category:Cyborg Category:Pirate Category:Pirates Category:Blood Pirates Category:Fighter Category:Archeologist Category:Characters Category:Grand Line Characters